Lassiter's Salvation
by Jade1377
Summary: Carlton meets a woman who changes how he sees thing. She will save him from his lonelyness...that is if a certain psychic doesnt steal her away. Will he win the heart of this Romanian beauty or lose her to Shawn?
1. Chapter 1

Shawn Spencer smiled as he heard the head Detective walking around the Santa Barbra Police Department. He was yelling about something or other that he had done to annoy the Irish detective and it was going to be good to hear him try to figure it out. "Spencer!" Carlton yelled as he stormed towards Shawn. "Lassie! It's nice to see you. How's my favorite person doing today?" Shawn asked laughter lacing his voice. Carlton was going to ask but stopped when they both heard Gus talking to an unknown woman.

"Come on we are going to meet some of the people me and Shawn work with." Gus said to her. She smiled warmly at Gus and giggled. "Gus I have already seen Shawn why would I wish to be tortured by him further. Now this Lassiter person sounds like he would be a lot of fun to talk to from what you have told me." She said while walking down the stairs. She had long red hair which was odd because you could tell by her skin tone that she had some African decent in her genes. Her skin was the shade of mocha and her eyes were as brown as dark chocolate. She wore a black skirt that stopped just below her knees. She had on black heels making her long legs look longer. Her top was black as well but it had some patterns sewn into it. It looked like the design was a butterfly but you couldn't be sure.

"Who is this Gus?" Shawn asked with a smile on his face. "This is my friend from college. Her name is Nyssa Tepes. She moved back to Santa Barbra and wanted to see how I was doing." Gus said and offered to let her shake hands with Shawn. He stepped forward and was going to start hitting on her but she punched him in the face. "You Shawn Spencer have put my best male friend in danger one too many times. If I get another phone call about him being attacked by a mass murderer, almost eaten by a raving animal or anything else I will come here and beat you within an inch of your life." She growled then turned to Carlton Lassiter. "Hello Detective Lassiter it is a pleasure to meet you." She purred and shook his hand. "The pleasure is mine Ms. Tepes. And if I may say seeing you hit Spencer has made my day." He said with a smile.

(Switch pov to Nyssa)

I stared at this detectives smile. He was smiling but it didn't reach his ears. His eyes were sad and yet all she wanted to do was figure out how to make him smile wider. "Nyssa your last name sounds familiar where have I heard if from?" Asked Lassiter. I smiled sweetly and tried to find a way to make this fun. "Well my dear detective why don't you do some research about my family and see if you can figure it out by yourself. I will even give you a hint. My family has a very dark and evil past." I said sweetly and turned to Gus. "Well Gus I have to leave I have an appointment with a dog to keep so I will see you tomorrow ok?" I asked him. He smiled at me and nodded. "Be safe out there alright." He warned. I knew he would say that. Ever since we first met he has always been protective of me. Like some kind of big brother or boyfriend complex. "No worries Gus I still have the mace and the stun gun you bought me. I will be fine." I told him and walked out of the building. I got into my Topkick and drove home.

(Back to Shawn and the gang,)

Shawn recovered from the punch and just stared at the doorway. "What is wrong with that woman?" He growled and ran for a mirror to make sure he wasn't bleeding. "Guster who is that woman to you?" Lassiter asked as he continued to think about how soft her hand was and how fiery her eyes got when she punched him. "She is my best friend and is like a little sister to me why?" Gus replied tiring to figure out the detectives intentions. "I was wondering if it would be alright to ask her out for a cup of coffee. She seems sweet enough." Lassiter said while walking to his desk and grabbing his gun and badge. "Alright go for it but I will warn you here and now if you do anything to make her cry I will make sure you suffer." Gus warned anger lightly lacing his voice. Lassiter smiled warmly at him and nodded. She must be something if she has Guster protecting her.

Now here is a problem all of its own. How to ask her out without scaring her away?


	2. Chapter 2

A month has come and gone and still not a word from Nyssa. Carlton was getting a little worried. He did the research like she told him to and found that she is the direct descended to Vlad the Impaler. He bedded a lass who bore his child and his line has continued to live on through that child. But instead of finding out anything bad her family from the first heir to her were good people. Doctors, lawyers, firefighters, policemen; her family in a way were trying to make up for what their ancestor had done to the world. Carlton just smiled and continued to think about what he was going to say to her the next time he sees her. "See who Carlton?" Asked O'Harra. Carlton gasped and stared at his junior detective. "No one O'Hara. What do you have for me?" Carlton barked at her to get her off topic. It worked right until Shawn, Gus and Nyssa walked through the station doors.

Nyssa's point of view

I rolled my eyes as Shawn was trying to impress me. Yes he was cute and yes he was funny but he was so much like a child. I think he is still mad at me cause of the punch to the face. I smirked at the memory and continued to walk into the station. We walked right past the chief's office and went straight to Carlton and O'Hara. "Jules shall I divine when a person shall be murdered for you?" Shawn asked and made a weird hand jester around his head. I rolled my eyes and just watched him. I turned my head and saw Carlton standing. He was just as dashing now as he was a month ago. "Ms. Tepes, I have figured out who you are. Your past is very fascinating." Carlton said as he pulled me away from the others and lead me to a chair. He gently sat me down and stared into my eyes. "One man did something bad in your family. He will be well known for years and years to come. His child from the time he was a teenager had tried to make up for what his father did. The same thing has happened to every child after that. Each of you making up for what your ancestor did. Very noble." He told me and smiled. I smirked and nodded, this was true we were trying to make up for what he had done. But it was who we were. We are the kind of people that tried to make the world better. "It is what we do Detective Lassiter. I am glad you figured out who my people are. Now I have a question for you." I shamelessly lean forward to show off my ample breasts. It was obvious that he was staring and I enjoyed every second of it. "Detective what pray tell are you looking at?" I whispered and he jumped a little. He blushed a little and shyly smiled at me.

I placed my hand on his and made him look at me. He stared into my dark brown eyes as I stared into his blue ones. "Detective Lassiter why don't you and I go for a cup of coffee?" I asked sweetly. He blinked at me a few times and smiled. "I would love to but only if you call me Carlton." He said and stood up. I stood with him and started to walk to the door of the station when I turned and smiled sweetly to him. "Only if you call me Nyssa."

Coffee Shop

We arrived at a local coffee shop and got in line. We were behind two giggling school girls and they were taking forever to order their lattes. "Wanna see something cool Carlton?" I asked and nodded towards the girls. "Go for it." He replied and watched me in action. I walked up to the two and smirked. "Like OMG what are you two doing? Didn't you hear that drinking coffee gives you like triple the calories? You'll get fat just by drinking one of these things!" I said in the best valley girl talk I could muster. They gasped at me and ran out of the shop. "And there goes Tiffany and Britney. The two whitest bffs in all of Silicon Valley." I said as they bounced happily out of the shop. "That was well done Nyssa." Carlton replied with a small hint of pride in his voice. I smirked and bowed to him. We turned to the person who was taking orders and told him what we wanted. I ordered hot chocolate while Carlton ordered a coffee. We sat down and he looked at me in wonder.

"You ask to go to a coffee shop an yet you don't order coffee. Why is that I wonder?" Carlton asked as if he was interrogating a perp. "Oh that is easy my dear detective. I am a chocolatier and I love anything chocolate. So I eat it as often as I can" I giggled and took a sip. He watched me and smiled. "You work with chocolate? How did you get into that job?" I thought back on it and remembered how I started the job. "I was in the culinary arts program back in Indiana and when I found out that I was really good with chocolate I went to Paris and learned there. I spent the next three years going from Paris to Spain to Brazil learning about chocolate and all of their yummy ways. Now I own a store here in Santa Barbra that is all chocolate all the time." I explain and remembered all of the good times I had.

"Did you date during this time?" Carlton asked. He looked a little worried about asking me this question. "No I was too busy falling in love with my work to be in love with a man." I whispered in shame. "Well any guy who doesn't see that you are a fine woman is a fool" He said. It surprised me that he was being so sweet and yet he looked so uncomfortable. "Am I a fine woman Carlton Lassiter?" I smirked and licked the drop of chocolate that was on the edge of my lip. My tongue darted out quickly but lingered on the drop of chocolate. Carlton was staring at my actions. "Carlton you know you have been staring at me an awful lot since I came to the station. Wanna tell me why?" I asked. I wanted him to tell me the truth. If he wasn't interest in me I needed to know now so I can find someone else to show interest in me. I did want the whole thing. House, 2.3 kids white fence the whole shebang. I just didn't want to rush into anything nor did I wish to waste my time.


End file.
